The invention relates to a power tool with a sprocket cover. The power tool comprises a housing to which a guide bar is attached. The power tool comprises a drive motor that serves for driving a saw chain that is guided about the guide bar in a running direction. The saw chain has at least one cutting tooth that defines a roof of the saw chain. The drive motor drives the saw chain by means of a sprocket that is arranged in a sprocket compartment wherein the sprocket compartment is covered by a sprocket cover and has a peripheral wall that forms a boundary of the sprocket compartment adjacent to the roof of the saw chain. The sprocket compartment has an ejection opening for cut material that opens at the roof of the saw chain. The guide bar has a longitudinal center axis that intersects the saw chain in a first deflection area at the sprocket and in a second deflection area at the nose of the guide bar, wherein the saw chain is driven in a first section of the saw chain in a running direction from the first deflection area to the second deflection area and in a second section of the saw chain from the second deflection area to the first deflection area. The saw chain exits the sprocket compartment at an exit opening that is arranged at the first section.
DE 1 933 366 discloses a power tool, i.e., a motor chain saw with a guide bar and a sprocket cover. In order to achieve excellent discharge of the cuttings, DE 1 933 366 provides cutouts at the periphery of the drive wheel. In the area in which no cutouts are provided, a great spacing between the peripheral wall of the sprocket compartment and the roof of the saw chain is formed.
It has been found that, in particular when cutting long-fiber material or when performing longitudinal cuts, the space that is provided between the saw chain and the sprocket cover may become clogged and filled up with cuttings. This area must be permanently cleared by the saw chain so that the cutting performance is decreased. When the area is completely clogged, the operator must clean the sprocket compartment.
In connection with a pole pruner, U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,419 discloses to arrange the ejection opening laterally relative to the saw chain. In order to eject the cut material or cuttings laterally, a peripheral wall that is slanted relative to the drive axis is positioned adjacent to the ejection opening. In advancing direction and in trailing direction relative to the ejection opening, a great spacing between the saw chain and the peripheral wall of the sprocket is formed.